Pitch Perfect
by German Beauty
Summary: When a girl named Jessica Smith, goes to college, and she get's a journey. (Love Story for Treblemaker #3 aka Jake)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My cab finally drove up to the college my mom is making me go to, when in reality, I wish I was in LA. My mom and I had a close relationship until, my dad walked out on us when I was younger, so it was just me and my mom. Then, she re-married the step-monster and I can't stand him at all.

I got out of the back of the cab and started to grab my laptop case. But, I said "I got this, just get the rest."

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?" the helper asked.

"Ah Baker Hall." I said

"Okay, this is what you're going to do, go down this was, and take a right." She said. But that's all I heard because I heard someone singing and I saw some guy singing to this girl with DJ headphones around her neck.

She gave me something and said "your campus maps, and your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it, unless it's actually happening!" I raised my eyebrow while sticking the whistle into my mouth to carry it. So, I started to walk to my dorm, and saw someone's stuff fall over. I finally got to my dorm and started to un-pack my stuff.

Then, my dorm door opened up, so I turned and say the girl, from earlier. She said "hey, um you must be Jessica Smith, I'm Beca."

"Yeah, that's me." I said. Then, there was a knock at the door and some adult said through it "hey, this is campus police, hide your wine coolers." That was just weird, and I stopped listening to them, after I found out it was her dad.

"Well, I'm going to the quad, Beca do you want to come with me?" I said.

"Yeah." She said. So, we went to the door, and walked out of it. We went down to the quad and said we would meet up in an hour or so. I went off by myself and saw this group of guys singing, and I knew, I had to walk past them. I saw two guys walk up to them and started to talk about joining their group or something. I saw Beca, by 2 girls at a both, and walked up "hey, Beca." I said.

"Hi, any interests in joining are Bandem Bella group?" asked the red-head.

"Sorry, it's just I don't even sing. But, it was really nice to meet you guys." Beca and I said. So, we turned around, and walked away from the 2 girls.

So, we went back and just talked all night long.

Month Later!

I was sitting at my desk messing around with this song that I've been writing. Beca's dad knocked and walked in and started to talk her about something. I then heard my name and said "what?"

Beca asked "you're my friend right Jessica?"

"Yeah, were friends Beca." I said. I turned back to work some more on my song. I didn't even notice, but a few hours went by. So, I told Beca I was going to take a shower, and when I was walking I started to sing 'Titanium'. Someone then said "you can sing?"

I turned and saw the red-headed girl standing there, "dude." I screamed, and pulled back the shower curtain. But, she pulled it back, and said "how high does your belt?"

"My what?" I said. She turned off my water. "Oh my god!" I said.

"You have to audition." She said.

"Well, I can't concentrate, until you cover your junk." I said. So, we went back and forth until she finally left my shower stall. That was really awkward; she had a guy with her and everything. I went to my dorm, after my shower. But, I know I'm going to audition, and I'm going to get Beca to audition with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After, I finished my shower, I went back to my dorm, and got changed into the outfit on my bed, and did my hair and make-up. When, I finished with everything Beca finally came through the door, and I asked her "can you come to the Bella audition's with me?"

"No, Jessica you know I think it is lame." Beca said. She gave me the look that said 'are you crazy.'

"Please, Beca that red-headed girl harassed me in the shower, and I don't want to go their alone. I'm begging you." I said. Beca just looked at me, and I looked back at her with a pleading look, begging for her to agree.

"Fine, I will go with you." Beca said.

"Thank you, so much." I said, looking at her with excitement in my eyes. So, we went and started to walk to where their having auditions. When, we showed up it looks like auditions where over with. Then the girl with the red-hair said "oh, wait, we have two more."

"Hello, umm we didn't know we had to prepare that song?" I said.

"Oh, that's okay, sing anything you want?" The red-headed girl said.

"Well, were going to sing a duet." And I sat down, and saw a cup of pens, and said "may I?"

"No," said the red-headed girl.

I looked at Beca and asked "do you want to do the beat, or do you want me too?"

"I'll do the beat," she said.

"Okay, on three. 1,2,3." I said.

"I got the ticket, for the long way around. Two bottles of whiskey, for the way. And, I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving, tomorrow what you say. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're going to miss me. When I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, I know you gonna miss me when I'm gone." We sang together.

We were looking at the two Bella's for their expressions. The red-headed girl had a huge smile on her face. But, the blonde headed girl had her mouth pursed together, like she was thinking about something. We both stood up, and said thank you, and walked back to are dorm.

Next, thing I know I had sometime gold cloth over my face, saw I couldn't see where someone was leading me. I then heard people talking, and heard my name, and alto's. I also felt someone pull the gold cloth off my face, and saw Beca next to me, and smiled at her. She smiled back. She turned to her left, and said "uh."

"We should begin by drinking the blood of the sister's that came before you." Said Aubrey.

"Dude no." Beca and I said.

"Don't worry it's only food coloring." Chloe said. "Know, will you please place your scarf in your right hand." We all put it there.

"I sing your name." Aubrey said. We sang are name, "I promise to full fill the duties, and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"I promise to full fill the duties, and responsibilities of a Bella woman." We repeated back to Aubrey, and Chloe.

"I promise to never have any sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey said.

"I promise to never have any sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." We repeated back to Aubrey, and Chloe, with some uncertainty.

"You are all Bella's know." Aubrey said, and some of us started to scream, and talk with happiness.

"I want some more of this." Fat Amy said.

"We did it!" Chloe said.

"Did we?" Aubrey said.

Then, Aubrey, and Chloe started to lead us too some place that was some type of party or something like that.

Everyone went their own way, but me and Beca stayed together. Then, I heard someone saying "Beca, Beca, Becaw." Some guy said, and I recognized him he was singing to Beca, when we first started College.

"Beca, who is that?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me, and said "that's Jesse, and he works at my internship."

"Okay well I don't really think he's that sober." I said to her, and he was now right in front of us.

"Well, why you guys talk I'm going to go get a drink, and party." I said to Beca and Jesse.

"Okay, bye Jessica." Beca said. I walked away from them, and saw Amy, and Aubrey talking so I walked over to the them.

"Hey, guys what are we talking about." I asked them.

"You know since theirs 10 of us, one of us is probly a lesbian." Amy said.

"You think which one do you think it is." Aubrey and I said.

"My money is on black beauty." Amy said.

"So, when I drink too much tonight, can I count on you to hold my hair back if I puke." Stacie said to Cynthia-Rose. She was looking at Stacie's chest when she stood up.

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"Don't tell her I said that." Amy said.

So me and Amy started to walk over to Bumper and Donald, and she said "what are you toad burgers talking about?"

It seemed like they were flirting so I said "I'm going to go get a drink, and dance, so bye Amy. See you tomorrow."

I walked away, and grabbed a red plastic cup, and took a sip. Then, they started to play music, and I started to dance in my spot with one hand holding my drink, and the other one in the air swaying my hips to the beat. I then went, and started to dance with Stacie, I then thought I had someone behind me, so I turned my head and saw Jake (treblemaker #3). So I said bye to Stacie, and walked away to go say hi, and dance with Kori (decided to have her in the story).

Then, Donald came up, and started to dance with her. I took a step back because they started to get too close to me, and I walked into someone, and saw Jake. So we started to dance together, talking and having fun. Soon, it was 11 at night. I said "I really have to get back to dorm Jake."

So I stepped away from him, and started to walk up too Beca and Jesse, and told her "I was heading back to the dorm."

She said "okay, and that she will see me when she got back later tonight." I started to walk up the stairs and started the walk to my dorm. When I heard someone calling my name, I turned around and saw Jake walking up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me walk you to your dorm because it's dark out and you don't know who's out there." Jake said to me.

"Okay." I said. So we started to walk back to the, and we finally got there after a little walk, and he walked me all the way up to my dorm room, and I turned to open my door.

"Goodnight Jessica." He said.

"Goodnight," I said and leaned over to kiss him on the check. But, he turned at the last second, and we kissed each other on the lips. It felt like minutes, but it was only seconds, that I pulled away and said "umm that wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know." Jake said.

"This has to stay between us Jake, no one can know." I said, "and know I'm going to bed, so goodnight Jake." I turned and opened my door, and walked in and closed it.

Author's Note: Outfit's for the chapters will be on my profile page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up, and saw Beca still sleeping. So I went to go take a shower, and after I got out of the shower. I saw Beca awake and said "good morning".

"Good morning Jessica," Beca said. So I went to my desk to work some more on the song that I've been writing. I then heard her ask "if I wanted to go to the quad with her?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

So we walked to the door and opened it and locked it, and started are walk to quad, and then we remember we had practice today for the Bella's, so instead we started to walk to the practice area. So when we got there we all started to look at the pictures of the old Bella's.

"Okay sopranos in the front and altos in the back." Aubrey said. "As you can see Kori, is not here. Last night, she was treble boned, and has been disinvited from the Bella's."

"That oath was serious?" asked Beca and I.

"Dixie Chick serious." Aubrey said. We rose are eyebrow at her.

"You can fool around with anyone you want too just not a treble." She said.

"That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter." Stacie said

"You call it a dude." I asked, she just nods at me.

"Stacie, the treble's don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us. We are giving them are power." Aubrey said.

Amy said, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

"So, does anyone hear have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked, looking at Mary Elise when she said it.

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey said.

"It was an accident." Mary Elise said, and she started to un-tie the scarf, and hand it over to Aubrey.

Amy coughed and said 'slut.'

"Take your chair." Aubrey ordered, so Mary Elise grabbed the back of her chair and started to drag it to the door, and when she got to the door she just dropped it and started to run out the door while crying.

"Was that necessary?" me and Beca asked Aubrey.

"This is war Beca, and Jessica, and it is my job to make sure my soldier's, are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs. Sung, and choreographed to pro-faction, and there are only 4 months until regionals. So if you have a problem with how I run then you should just leave-"Aubrey said, and it sounded like she was choking on something.

"Don't stress Aubrey; we don't want a repeat of last year." Chloe said.

Lily raised her hand and whispered really quietly "what happened last year?"

Aubrey asked, "What are you saying?"

"What happened last year, and do you guys want to see a dead body?" Lily said again really quietly. We all looked at her like what the hell are you saying. We then all watched a video of Aubrey puking all over the stage. We laughed

"Oh, click on guy pictures of cats." Stacie said.

"Enough, it happened. It's over, we will practice every day for at least two hours, and 7 days a week and I trust you will add your own cardio." Aubrey said.

Beca asked, "why cardio?"

"Yeah, no don't put me down for cardio." Amy said.

"Okay moving on," Aubrey said "this is a list of all the songs, that we have ever preformed, and you will notice that they we only do songs made famous by woman."

"There's nothing from the century on here." I said

"Because, we don't stray from tradition." Aubrey said, "Now this is how we while become champions."

We then went through this whole practice of her teaching us how to do the right noises, and then she made up and around the bleachers.

"Go, go, go, pick up your knee's" Aubrey said "faster, faster, 1, 2. Keep going, keep going. Amy what are you doing?" And she was smacking are ass's when she was saying that.

Amy said "I'm doing horizontal running."

"Horizontal running?" Aubrey said.

Then she made us learning how to walk in heels but I already know how to, but some people couldn't and it was funny to watch them trip, and stumble. Next, was we were learning how to sing well Stacie was without touching her body or moving her head, and the rest was trying to learn how to do the choreograph. It wasn't fun at all.

Then, Chloe comes up behind me trying to show me how to do the dance, and I say "I know what I'm doing, I can do it."

"Okay I'm calling it." Said Aubrey

Lily started to whisper some more and Aubrey said "nothing, I hear nothing."

"Hey, Aubrey did we just learn the same choreography from the video." Beca and I asked

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules, we have a gig next week." Aubrey said. Then she told us to put are hand's in and sing ah on the count of three, which Amy didn't do, and none of us put are hands in so she called us acca-bitches.

"Okay, we will work on that first thing next time, and Beca, and Jessica a word please." Aubrey said

"What's up?" we ask

"You will have to take your earrings out for the Fall mixer." Aubrey said.

"You really don't like us do you." I asked

"I don't like your guy's attitude." She said

"You don't even know us." Beca said

"I know you have a toner for Jesse, and Jake." Aubrey said

"A what?" we asked

"A toner, a musical boner I saw it on both of you at hood night, it's distracting." She said

"Yeah that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me, so." We both said

Aubrey said "you took an oath."

We both said "That oath cost you 2 already today, I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." We then turned around and started to walk away to grab are bag's.

"I can see your toner through those jeans." Aubrey said

"That's my dick." We said, and smirked back at her.

"Everything okay." Chloe asked.

Aubrey said, "we better have are shit together for STB."

"I'm not worried; I think we're going to be acca-awesome." Chloe said

We then had are first gig, and it was boring, we got kicked off because we weren't ready, and then Chloe said she had something but I stopped listening.

So me and Beca went back to are dorm and changed into are regular clothes and out of the uniforms. After that we went down to the quad, and watched everything around us, and she turned and looked at me. "What's going on with you and Jake?" Beca asked

"We kissed" I said

"Are you serious?" she asked.

I said "yeah it was when he walked me to the dorm."

"Wow," she said.

I then saw Jesse walking towards us, and said "hi Jesse, what you got their?"

So they started to talk, and then I heard something about a riff-off. Beca asked "what the hell is a riff-off."

Later that night we up in this empty pool, waiting to see what happens.

"Welcome to the riff-off, who's ready to get vocal? The winners get greatest prize of all, the microphone used by Hoverstank, when they rocked out at the Lincoln Preforming Art Center. Let's see are first category?" said some guy, "Ladies of the 80's."

Aubrey and a few of the trebles ran up. The treble's started to sing "Oh Mickey your so fine, your so fine, you blow my mind hey Mickey, hey, hey Mickey. Oh Mickey your so fine, your so fine."

And then some girl cut him off and started to sing "Your so fine, and your mine. I'll be yours until the end of time because you made me; yeah you made me feel, so shiny, and new. Like a virgin, for the very first time."

Then Aubrey went up and started to sing "Yeah you wanted, that's okay. Let's see how you do it, put up your deuce. Let's get down to it, hit me with your shoot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away." And then some high ass chick started to sing some type of song that I have no clue about.

"The negative side effects to medical marijuana folk's, you are cut off." The same guy said "Are nest category is songs about sex."

Stacie ran up there and started to sing "na,na,na,na, come on. Na,na,na,na, come on, come on, come on, come on."

I joined her with the sing "because I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. There's sex in the air but, I love the smell of it. Stick's and stone's make break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." But, while we were sing that we grinding on each other. "Because I might be bad but I'm perfectly good at it."

We then got stopped by Donald from the treble's singing "sex baby, let's talk about you and me."

Stacie said "oh, really." And I was next to her looking at Jake, and he winked at me, and I smiled at him.

Donald was still singing "Let's talk about all the good things, and the bad things, that maybe. Let's talk about sex baby." While he was singing Aubrey came and started to drag us back, but we said "we had another song."

We cut the treble's off, and started to sing "Baby, all through the night, I'll make love to you, like you want me too."

Then, Jesse cut us off by singing "and I guess, that's just the woman in you. That brings out the man in me." We then started to walk back when a song came to mind, and I walked back, and started to rap**/**sing "Take advantage of tonight cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess. But tonight, I can make you my queen, and make love to you endless. This is insane: the way the name growin', money keep flowin'. Hustlers move aside. So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'. I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan. Put in on my life, baby, I can make you feel right, baby. Can't promise tomorrow, but, I promise tonight darling."

I started to look around at everyone to see if I should go on, and I then heard Jesse say "keep going."

I started to sing "Tonight I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight." Finally, my group started to join in with me. I then waved at Jake to walk up to me. And he did. I started to sing again "For all we know we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight. I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight. Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey, give me everything tonight." And when I sang grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey, and I turned around so my back was facing Jake and bent over at my waist.

I said "we out, and I mean you're welcome." Then everyone at the riff-off was cheering for the Bella's.

"Tough blow ladies, the word you needed to match was it, and you sang it's, you are cut off." The guy said

"Are you serious?" I asked

Aubrey yelled, "I never heard that rule."

I looked at Jake, and blow him a kiss as a joke, and he winked at me again, for the second time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was the day of are first part of the regionals, and Beca and I was standing in front of are mirror check over are outfits that we have to wear during are performance. We went and meet up with rest of the Bella's, and we went to get in the bus that we have. The bus ride there was really boring, and Amy was driving us to the destination which is Carolina University. We were a little late, but when we got there, there was sometime of group singing with puppets. Then, Amy said "they added a sock puppet, genius."

Then, Aubrey said "there's no craft there, watching them will only make you worse."

"At least, there different," Beca and I said

We then heard announcement that said it was are turn, to do are performance. We went up there, and then Aubrey pulled out her whistle type thing, and blew into it and then whispered 1, 2, 3, 4. The Bella's then started to sing some really old from back in the 80's or so. It then came up too Amy's solo, of the song and she didn't do the slow pace, like she was supposed to. But, that was a good thing because the crowd looked like they were to fall asleep any minute. During the solo she started to take off her jacket, and at the end she ripped her shirt open, and showed her cami underneath.

After, the song the crowd was cheering so loud, and someone yelled "is that Fat Amy?"

I turned with Beca to look at the Treblemakers, and saw Jake make a heart to me, and Jesse doing the same to Beca. Aubrey was behind, and looked over to see, what made us stop walking and following the other Bella's.

There was then announcement for Treblemakers, and they went up on stage, and got in this pose. They then started the music to the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rider, and it was an awesome performance, and there performance was better than are performance.

Then an announcer said "in 3rd place is Socka Pellas. In 2nd place and advancing to the semi-finals the Barden Bella's, and the winner of tonight's regional competition, defending their championship, Barden University Treblemakers."

We then walked backstage and saw the Treblemakers in a bit of a problem with some older men, talking about a fight. I was a step below Beca and Amy, when I saw of them push through the Treblemakers and one kept telling Jesse to hit him.

I turned and said to Beca, Amy, and Cynthia-Rose "I'm just going to check on something."

I started to walk toward Jesse and the Alumni Treblemaker, and turned and saw Beca and Amy following me. I walked up and said "hey," and pushed him. He turned and looked at me, and I then punched him dead in the face and that hurt like hell.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Jesse said

"Oh my god," I said

I then felt Amy and Beca put their arms around my shoulder, when I bent over clutching my fist in pain. I then heard Amy say "I got this."

She grabbed the trophy from Jesse, and Beca was trying to stop her when she said "feel the fat power."

But, Beca kept on yelling "Amy, Amy stop it."

I was now behind the man who was on his knees, and he started yelling to Amy saying "Fat Amy, Fat Amy kick me in the balls."

Amy then kicked, the Alumni Treblemaker in the balls, and he fell back into me so that made me fall on to the ground. I felt someone behind me, and looked up and saw Jake standing behind me in his ripped jeans, maroon shirt, and his Treblemaker hoodie. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. I turned around when I heard Amy say 'she wanted to stick the trophy up his butt.'

"Oh, cherry on top." Said the Alumni

I then saw the trophy brake, and Amy let go of her part of the trophy, and it went through the window. There was a cop out there and turned to see what the noise was, and everyone started running. I reached over and saw Beca stuck in place, I told her "to throw her part of the trophy down, and run."

So she throws it down, and Jake grabbed my hand and started to drag me away with me grabbing Beca, and Jesse following us. We ran up the steps that led us to the stage, and it was very hard to run in heels, but we finally could stop when we got to are bus that was in the parking lot. We had to wait a little bit for the rest of the Bella's to come out. But we were finally back at the University, and we all said "goodbye" to each other. Then Beca and I went to are dorm, and started to get ready for bed.

After, a few days we were on the bus again to go to the semi-finals. Amy was driving to the next area we are supposed to be at, in are stupid uniforms again. We then had to pull over at a gas station because we were running low, and we wanted to make sure we got their without a problem. Then we heard Amy yell 'saying she's been shot or something let that.'

Beca, Cynthia-Rose, Lil, and I ran out we saw her with Mexican food all over her, and her clothes. We found out it was Bumper who throw the food at her, and we helped her clean up her, and her clothes. We then got back on the bus, and after a while Chloe started singing 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus. Soon everyone was singing besides Beca and I, they then started to get in are face for us to sing. Since we were in the same seat, and soon we were all singing.

Then we ran out of a gas, and we had no idea what we were going to do. But then Chloe said "we can call-?"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Aubrey said

"Well, that's a really good idea, I have Bumper's number." Amy said

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asked

Amy said "Uhhh, ummm, Uhhh."

So Amy called Bumper, and they turned around to come pick us up in their bus. That they have, and the Treblemakers on one side, while the Bella's were on the other. It was really awkward between all of us, and then Bumper asked "so Bella's what boring female-ish show do you have planned for us?"

"Um, excuse me but you guys are going to get pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are going to concave."

Donald said "9 miles guys."

After, 9 miles we were finally at the ICCA, and let me tell you there was some really weirdly dressed up people. Aubrey then said "Acca-huddle, only the two top teens make it to the finals, and all we have to do is beat one of them."

We went out and started to sing the same song again, and the audience didn't look entertained at all. I think, Beca noticed to because we looked at each other, and started to sing a different song when Aubrey was singing. That then brought a lot of attention, but Aubrey kind of messed up, but I hope no one noticed. We were finally done, and then Aubrey said "What the hell Beca, Jessica, we're you trying to screw us up?"

"You serious?" Beca and I asked

Aubrey said, "News flash, this isn't the Beca, and Jessica show."

"Okay, I'm sorry that we messed you up. But in case you hadn't noticed everyone pretty much dozed off, during are set." Beca said

"It's not your guy's job, to decide what we do, when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group, how they felt about what you guys did?" Aubrey said

We looked started to look at everyone, but they turned their heads away from us, we both looked at Amy and said "Amy?"

Amy said, "It was cool, but it did kind of take us by a little surprise."

Aubrey then said "Yeah, a lot by surprise, I told you they weren't Bella's."

"Aubrey don't say that." Said Chloe

"No, that's okay," we said "you don't have to pretend you have a say in the group."

"Your guy's attitude sucks, you're a grade 'A' pain my ass, and Beca I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey said

Then the Treblemakers showed up, and Jesse said "Beca and I are not hooking up."

"Aubrey, there not hooking up, and is this really necessary?" I asked

Aubrey then said "oh, don't act all innocent Jessica, I know your hooking up with Jake too."

"I'm not hooking up with Jake." I said

"Don't lie, Beca and Jessica I saw what has been going on with you guys. Beca like at the acca-party that we had you guys were flirting and you had a toner for him, and at the regionals he did a heart to you. Jessica, when at the riff-off you blew a kiss at him, and danced on him during that song." Aubrey said

"Yeah, were not hooking up." Jesse and Jake said

Beca and I were already mad about getting accused of hooking up with them, so we turned and said "Jesus Christ, that's perfect of course your here right now, I don't need your help okay, can you back off.:

Then Benji comes up and says "Trebles time to bring the pain."

Beca and I turned and looked at the Bella's and said "if this is what we get for trying." And then we walked away from them, and Benji came after us calling are names, and for us to stop.


End file.
